This study will attempt to define the incidence and nature of cerebrovascular disease in the young female as well as the incidence of such events in the pregnant and non-pregnant population. This may provide us with information to better understand the increased risk of cerebrovascular events presumed to occur in association with the use of oral contraceptives. This investigation is just getting under way.